The Night He Stole Her Heart
by Efflorescence7
Summary: Wade stole Zoe's heart that night, will she let him keep her heart or will she give her heart to George?
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters in any way!)**

* * *

"Hey"

"Why don't you come back to bed and we could do it all over again," he said with a giant smirk on his face, not knowing his bliss would be over in a matter of minutes.

All Zoe could do is just stand there, still trying to comprehend what just happened. What did just happen? Let's see, Wade and her had just slept together and George had just professed his love for her. Wow what a night, she told herself. All she ever wanted was for George to love her, and now he did, but it had seemed like Wade had stolen a piece of her heart. Why was this so difficult, Wade was not supposed to be right one for her, George was. All of a sudden, she snapped out of her haze and realized Wade was still starring at her.

"What did Lavon say?… Zoe? … Is everything alright?" he said a little more sternly this time than the first.

"Wade … uhh… that wasn't Lavon who knocked,"she said as the uncertainly builded inside of her."It was George… and he called off the wedding… for me," she said not even looking at Wade.

The one second Zoe looked up to see Wade's response, she wished she hadn't. His face looked like he was a deer in headlights. His normally bright and mischievous eyes were now made of stone and his trademark smile faded away into the darkness. The Wade she knew was gone and a new one stepped into his place. Without even saying a word, Wade started to get dressed.

"Wade I," was all she could say before he cut her off.

"No Zoe, No! Just save it, I don't need to hear it". "You're in love with golden boy George, and everybody knows it," he said as he was walking towards the door.

"Wade you know I didn't mean for this to happen, just listen to me!"

He quickly turned around, and was now staring at Zoe, face to face.

"I gave you my whole heart, not just a part of it, but all of it Zoe!" he yelled."I never give my heart to anyone, not even my family, but I gave it to you Zoe! And what do you do with it? Just throw it away like a piece of trash". "I mean I should have known that this was going to happen, but if I heard you correctly, you weren't the one night stand kinda girl. Guess I was wrong, oh and have fun with golden boy George, hope you have a wonderful life with him Doc," he yelled sarcastically.

After his rant at Zoe, he turned around and never looked back. Leaving Zoe behind like she was a forgotten memory.

* * *

Zoe stood there on her old and broken porch. It was late now and in the darkness of the night, all she could were the bright stars. The stars provided a brief moment of relief for Zoe, but she knew all to well that it wouldn't last."How could I feel so lost and broken? And how could one man and one night change my life so drastically?" she said to herself. A little part of her wished Wade would comeback, but she knew she should just forget it; she had killed every hope of her and Wade.

Zoe's head and heart were hurting and she just needed some time to think. She turned around and headed towards the door, when she remembered. The kiss, the kiss that George gave her in the pouring rain. She touched her soft lips gingerly and felt the passion of that kiss all over again. She was suddenly illuminated with the love she felt for George, and she knew she would be alright. A new life fluttered within her as she pictured her perfect life with George,a smile spread across her face.

Before walking inside, Zoe looked over her shoulder at Wade's house. The house now pitch black and silent. She realized the chapter she had started with Wade now had an ending. Even if it wasn't the ending she had hoped for, she had to move on. She was starting a new chapter with George, and she can't see an ending anytime soon.

"You know what! I am going to call George first thing in the morning," she told herself as she walked inside and burrowed herself into the sheets. The sheets she and wade had shared.

Even though her head said she was over Wade and she loved George, her heart would always long for Wade. No matter how much she would say she didn't need him, she always did . It's only a matter of time before she realizes that Wade has her heart and she has his. She will always remember that night as the night Wade stole her heart.

* * *

Hello everyone this is my very first Fanfic ever! I hope all of you like it. If people like it, I will continue this. Also this is just a short chapter, if I continue I will make them longer:) Please feel free to let me know how it is and if I need to improve anything. Please review, it would make my day:D, thanks!

* * *

_P.S this is a updated version from last night! I took all of your reviews (thanks for all of the reviews :D) into account and wanted to fix a couple of errors. The punctuation should be a lot better and I also added a alot of new material. Hope you like it and remember to review, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way)**

-The story will start from Wade's POV.

* * *

"I gave you my whole heart, not just a part of it, but all of it Zoe!" he yelled. "I never give my heart to anyone, not even my family, but I gave it to you Zoe! And what do you do with it? Just throw it away like a piece of trash." "I mean I should have known that this was going to happen, but if I heard you correctly, you weren't the one night stand kinda girl. Guess I was wrong, oh and have fun with golden boy George, hope you have a wonderful life with him Doc!" he yelled sarcastically.

After he said what he said to Zoe, there was nothing else tying himself to this place or Zoe for that matter. He practically punched open Zoe's screen door while leaving, nearly breaking it. He couldn't get away fast enough, almost tripping over his own feet several times. He doesn't even dare to look back, he just left her standing there, letting her watch him leave. Anger was radiating off of Wade, he could practically taste it. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes raging, and his mouth slurring words that came spewing into space like a volcano releasing it's pent up emotions into the darkness.

"Damn it Wade, why did you fall for her!" he screamed at himself. "Why did I let her lead me to believe she loved me? She never loved me; she was just using me to get closer to George. Zoe ripped out my heart and I'm never going to let anyone that close to my heart ever again."

"Huh George… golden boy George," he said with a laugh. "Hi I'm George Tucker, call me golden boy. Ohh I'm golden boy George, look at me now, I'm everybody's favorite person in the whole god damn world!" "Let me just sweep Zoe Hart off her feet and call off my wedding! No one will care because I'm perfect!" he said yelling to the world.

By now, Wade had walked way past his house, venting his anger along the Alabama marshes. Wade's eyes were on fire like smoldering embers. Rage burned inside of Wade like a hot chili burns the flesh of your throat. Adrenaline surged through his veins, making his spine tingle. He couldn't retain it anymore and he exploded. His hands closed into fists and he crouched forward, killing the crap out of a nearby plant. Control was not in Wade's dictionary anymore. What was love flowing through Wade's veins an hour ago, had now turned to anger and hatred. He had never felt this betrayed before in his life. It was as if Zoe had turned a switch on in Wade. He wasn't the same person anymore and he would never be the same person he was before. Zoe broke his heart into a million pieces and he was left to pick up the pieces alone.

"Everything about her is a lie, a guiltless twisted lie," he tried to tell himself. "All this time I've spent in vain, wasted months, and wasted gain. You know what, its better off this way, we were never meant to be together."

When those words left the tip of his tongue, he couldn't believe what he had just said. "Did I just say Zoe and I were never meant to be?" Suddenly his anger left his body like a cloud of smoke. What he now felt was sadness. It was as if there was an aura of grey around him. It was a mist that wouldn't raise, a state of depression that he couldn't see himself through. The sudden, deep feeling of pain and regret in his heart was painful, he felt like his whole world had come crashing down on him, and he collapsed to his knees.

The soft earth felt cool and damp on Wade's skin, the sky like an ocean of golden sparkles. The moonlight on his face brought him a moment of happiness and warmth, but the fire within him had been dimmed by heartbreak. He didn't know what time is was or how late it was and to be honest he didn't care. Lying on the ground and seeing how much the stars sparkled made him realize how much he really cared about her. It was like he couldn't catch his breath, knowing Zoe chose George over him. The feeling off defeat clouded over Wade. All he wanted to do is call Zoe his, but it was taken away.

The smell of Zoe still lingered on his clothes. The sweet smell made him remember the fire and passion they had shared that night. He wanted to feel the spark when he touched her skin again. How he got butterflies every time she looked at him. One smile would melt his heart like an ice cream on a hot Alabama day. The way she cradled herself in his arms, her body fitting perfectly with his. They were like the two missing pieces to a puzzle, the ones that always fit together perfectly.

For Wade, time had stopped moving when Zoe broke his heart. Zoe is what kept Wade going at many times; just a glance at her face would brighten up his day. He couldn't forget her, she was his everything. She was reason he got up in the morning, she was the reason he stopped his meaningless relationships, and she was the reason he opened up his heart. No one ever got Wade Kinsella to open his heart; it was like a box with no key, but somehow Zoe found the key to his heart.

He couldn't believe what was happening. A minute ago, he hated her guts and wanted nothing to do with her, but now he missed her terribly. He felt as if he had a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was as if a giant boulder was laid on him and he couldn't straighten up or catch his breath entirely. The starry night eased Wade's pain a little, but it was no long term pain relief. After hours of lying on the cool earth, Wade was about to pick himself up, but he saw something in the night sky, A beautiful shooting star. Wade remembered back when he was a little boy, when his momma told him about shooting stars. She told him if you saw one, you should make a wish and it will come true. Thinking of his mother, he decided to give in.

"I know I ain't a child anymore, but what the hell," he said. He looked up at the shooting star and closed his eyes to make a wish. "Oh mighty powerful star, will you make sure that Zoe Hart will always be happy even if she isn't with me."Opening one eye at a time, he looked around to see if anything had happened, he was disappointed. "Well that was dumb, nothing happened. Thanks a lot for nothing!"Feeling disappointed, Wade decided it was time to head back home.

It had been hours, but Wade had finally reached his house. He was standing five feet from his house, just starring at it. His house was dark, cold, and uninviting. The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots. A slight breeze made the shutters tap against the hose and the hinges squeaked. The inside was littered with debris like dirty clothes and old beer bottles. The house needed something, more like somebody to give it life. He didn't want to go inside, but he needed to get some sleep. He walked inside and looked over at Zoe's house, he so badly wanted to go over there, but refrained himself. While taking off his old clothes, he could smell her on his body. The smell brought back all of the memories from the night before, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Take me home to my heart, Zoe," he muttered hoping Zoe would hear.

* * *

Hey everyone! thanks to everyone who review my story. The second chapter is mainly based on Wade's reaction after the last chapter. I hope I did make it look like Wade was to over emotional or like a girl, I just tried to capture how I thought he would feel. The next chapter should be about Zoe/George/Wade and their feelings. Hope you like the second chapter, remember to review!

.


	3. Chapter 3

(**I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way)**

This chapter is mainly going to be on George/Zoe/Wade.

* * *

"Hey babe I can't talk right now, I'm driving," Wade said.

"Sorry, but I really need to know what to get for Lavon's birthday party," Zoe said whining."Do you really want to upset your girlfriend," Zoe said with a laugh.

"No of course not and I can't wait to get home to you, I'm tired of Mobile! I'm going to wrap you up in my arms and kiss your lips when I get home."

"Wow you really know what a girl wants, but seriously Wade I need to know what to get for his party!"

"Wow you really know how to kill the mood," he said laughing. "Lavon… is a chip and dip guy and maybe throw some alcohol in there as well, is that better?"

"Yes Wade thank you and I'm really happy you're coming home, I've missed you. You may just be lucky tonight, if you play your cards right."

"You don't think Lavon will be mad if we skip out a little early?"

"Ha-ha no I think he'll understand and I know I say this all the time, but Wade I love you with all might heart."

"Damn it! I dropped my phone on the floor," was all she heard until the sound of metal ripping apart screamed though the phone.

"Wade!" she screamed. The sound of tire screeches and a blaring horn screamed through the phone. She could hear Wade's body being slammed against the car and the shattering of glass. The car skidded on its side making a hideous screeching noise, fit enough to attract the worst sirens. She heard the faint cry of sirens in the distant and people crowding around the violent scene. Her vision started faltering.

"Wade don't die, please don't die," she said crying.

"Zoe… I love you," was the last words she heard.

"No… Wade I need you, please don't leave me all alone!"

Her eyes shot open before it could go any further. She was breathing short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down her face and her hands. She looked around the room, wide eyed; making sure that she was safe.

"Oh my god what kind of dream what that," she said still breathing heavily. "That seemed so lifelike and real; I don't want to dream that ever again especially Wade getting hurt."

She laid back down in her bed and gently rolled over to the other side of the bed to find it empty, her body reached for someone that wasn't there. At this moment she couldn't feel more alone. She closed her eyes hoping all of this would go away, but all the memories came flooding back. The way Wade had pushed her up against the wall, attacking her with kisses. The way she felt safe when Wade wrapped her up in his arms. The feeling of his hands sliding up her waist and then cupping her face for a kiss. The fire and passion between them was indescribable. They weren't supposed to be compatible, but there was something, something like a spark between them. At this moment she realized that she made a mistake, she didn't want George anymore, she wanted Wade.

"Did all of this really happen in one night," she asked herself recalling the night before. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her knuckles into her eyes to drive away the sleep and tried to remember what she had planned for her day. All she could think of was one thing, Wade

She got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked over at Wade's house. The sight of Wade's house made Zoe think about the future she could have had with Wade. She could see her and Wade dancing to the beat of his music and blowing out the fuse box. She could see Wade throwing her into the pond and then diving in after her. She could see herself being really happy with Wade, why didn't she see this before?

"I think I love him." She said. A feeling of love and warmth spread throughout her body, but quickly faded when she realized something. "Wade's not going to love me ever again, I broke his heart. He probably hates me and never wants to talk to me again."

Having a dream about Wade and seeing the life she could have made her realize that she made the wrong choice and it cost her in the end. The love she and Wade had was something really special, she couldn't deny that. Before she had wanted George, but now she wanted Wade. She didn't want have to face this, but she had to tell George that she was in love with someone else. It was going to be hard, but she couldn't bring herself to love a man she didn't love. She loved Wade and she had to get him back.

"I don't care what happens, how it happens, or when it happens, but I'm going to get Wade back," she said looking at Wade's house. "Even if it takes ten years, he's going to be mine, I'm not going to take no for an answer.

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself surrounded by the boring cream colored walls of a motel. He rubbed his tired eyes; he was in desperate need of a cup of coffee. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He noticed that he hadn't changed his clothes and was still in his wedding tux, the wedding he never went to. He walked over to the coffee maker and started to make a cup, when he looked at his left hand. Where a small and thin golden band was supposed to be, was nothing. He smiled at the sight of a wedding band not being on his ring finger. While waiting for his coffee he went on his small balcony, overlooking the small town of Bluebell, Alabama. Even though the townspeople went about their own business, he knew they were all in a frenzy over the wedding that never happened. He couldn't hear it, but he knew everyone was talking about it. To be honest, he didn't really care. They could talk about it all they wanted, but in the end George knew he made the right decision of not marrying Lemon. A little part of him wanted to see how Lemon was, but they needed some time apart. He breathed in a big gulp of cool summertime air making him feel like a new man.

"I just made the best decision in my life," he said smiling. "Zoe and I are perfect for each other. I can see us spending the rest of our lives together. I can't believe how I didn't notice how perfect Zoe was before."

George was on a high and he couldn't see himself coming down. It was like his life finally made sense with Zoe and it never had made sense with lemon. He was glad he didn't marry Lemon; he couldn't see their marriage going very far. George grabbed his cup of coffee and went back outside on the balcony. He took a few sips of the caramel colored liquid and realized how beautiful it was outside.

"Today is going to be a great day, I can't wait to see her beautiful face," he said with a smile bigger than the equator.

* * *

Zoe sat quietly on her bed starring at the phone. Her mind was going in a million different directions and she didn't know which way to go. Upon discovering that she didn't love George anymore was quite a shock to her. She never knew anything, but loving George and now had find some way to tell him. She had picked up the phone several times, but got nowhere. How could someone tell this to somebody? She couldn't just tell him all at once, it would break his heart. She realized she might have to go on a few dates with him to tell him.

"Zoe, it's now or never, just do it already it's just a phone call," she said. She took a deep breath and called his number.

"Hello"

"Hey George its Zoe"

"Ohh hey, I was wondering when you were going to call. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do," she said a little uneasy.

"Is everything okay Zoe, did I say something?"

"Ohh no… I guess you could say I'm still in shock about last night," she said thinking about her night with Wade.

"Zoe you know I didn't mean for this to happen this way, it just happened. I wish I didn't have to leave Lemon at the altar, but it was the only way I could be with you."

"I know… I know."

"So are we okay?"

"Yeah were okay," she said knowing that she'd have to break his heart at some point.

"So… I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner at fancy's with me tonight."

"George, are you sure that's a good idea? The towns probably still a little sore about the whole wedding fiasco, you only called off your wedding twenty four hours ago. Maybe you could bring some food over to my place and we could talk."

"Yeah you're probably right; I'll pick up some food from Fancy's and bring it over to your house."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan, does seven sound okay?"

"Yeah it sounds great! Okay it's a date! I'll see you later Zoe," he said happily.

"By George," she said as she hung up the phone.

"What did the hell I get myself into," she said falling into a chair, covering her face with her hands. Zoe had never felt this lost in her while life before, she felt like ripping out her hair. The matter is that she'd never of thought that she would fall in love with Wade, she thought it would always be George. To be honest she didn't want to go on a date with George, she wanted to be wrapped up in Wade's arms. Would everything go alright? Is George going to find out about Wade and me? These were the questions Zoe was asking herself as she paced the length of her room. She really needed to talk to someone, someone like Lavon.

* * *

"Hey big Z, do you want some breakfast, lunch, or brunch," he said with his usual humor.

"Hey Lavon, I'll have whatever is the easiest," she said as she sat on one of the stools.

"Today you will be eating lunch prepared by the one and only Lavon Hayes. A few minutes later, he asked the inevitable question. "So did you hear, about the wedding" Lavon asked while preparing her lunch.

"Yeah… Yeah I did," she said twiddling her fingers.

"Hmm… I still can't believe George would leave Lemon like that. I can't imagine being left at the altar."

"I slept with Wade," she just blurted out. She had never seen Lavon so shocked before, he had stopped making her lunch. He just stood there with this odd look on his face; it took him a few minutes to respond.

"Naw…naw you did not just tell me that, I didn't need to hear that."

"You don't even know the half of it," she said. "So after I had slept with Wade, I heard a knock at the door and I thought it was you. It turned out to be George and he just kissed me right on the lips.

"Zoe… how did Wade take it," he said cutting Zoe off.

"He didn't take it very well and he stormed out of my place," she said feeling very guilty.

"Well it seems pretty clear on whom you chose; Wade should have known what he was getting into."

"Lavon… I didn't pick George, I picked Wade."

"Does he know this?"

"No he doesn't know. I didn't realize until this morning that I don't want to be with George anymore, it just doesn't feel right."

"So… how are you going to tell one man that you love him and one man that you don't love him anymore?"

"Yeah… that's why I came to you," she said with a smile.

"You know Zoe what would you do without me," he said with a laugh.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep

"Hmm… hmm," Wade moaned.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep

"Shut the hell up," Wade yelled at his alarm clock. Wade's face was plastered to his cotton pillow and his body tangled up in his sheets. Every inch of his body was hurting including his heart. Today he had no desire to leave his bed what so ever, but then he realized he had a job. He rolled over on to his back and starred up at his ceiling. His head and heart still felt numb from the night before. This was the one time in Wade's life where he had no idea what to do; he had never felt this way before. In the history of time no girl had ever affected Wade's heart as much as Zoe did. He still couldn't get her out of his head, even after what she had did to him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see her beautiful face smiling back at him, making his heart skip a beat. No matter how much he wanted to let her go, he couldn't do it; it was like something was preventing him from doing it.

When he was younger, his momma had always helped him with his girl troubles. Whatever the situation was, she always had an answer for him. He wished she was here to help him right now, he really needed help. The thought of his mother made him realize how much he really missed her. It had been years since her death, but to Wade it still felt like yesterday. From seeing her face every day to one day not seeing her anymore still haunted him today. Since her death Wade had never talked about it to anyone, not even Lavon. Her sudden death is what caused his father to be known as the town drunk and crazy Earl. He just wanted to hear her voice say that it will be alright again.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Yeah," he said as he picked up his phone.

"Wade… your shift started like 15 minutes ago, get down here now, I'm not going to cover your shift," Shelly said unhappily.

"Okay Shelly I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He looked over at the clock and realized he was actually late for work. He couldn't think of anything better to heal a broken heart than to work the pain away.

* * *

When he walked into the Rammer Jammer, the place was packed to the brim. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to the bar. Within minutes of getting to the bar, he was already swamped with orders. After making several beverages, he finally realized who was sitting at the bar a couple feet away. It was George. His temples flared at the sight of him, it took all of his will power not to go over and sock him right in the face. He walked over slowly, analyzing his every move.

"What can I get you George," he said gritting his teeth.

"Ohh Wade, sorry my mind was in another place. I'll just have a shot of Whiskey and leave the bottle."

"Being a big boy today aren't ya," he said pouring his whiskey.

"It's none of your business!"

"Whoa there Tucker, I'm just playin with ya, you don't have to go all postal on me!"

"Well as you probably heard all ready, I called of my wedding to Lemon. So I get the right to drink, ok Wade."

"Sorry I asked," Wade said as he walked away.

Wade continued to work the bar for the rest of the night, until it was time to close. It was about 11:30 p.m and George was still sulking at the bar. Wade had watched him from a distance the whole night, he looked like a mess. His head hung low and his hands still held on to the now empty Whiskey bottle.

"Hey George, it's time to close up."

"What time is it?" he said slurring his words.

"Well buddy its 11:30."

"Ohh no… it can't be 11:30, I was supposed over at Zoe's by 7," he said as ran out the door.

"Well it looks like she made her decision," Wade said.

* * *

Hello everyone! thank you for all of the sweet reviews. I know it took me a while to update, but I just had so many ideas for this chapter! I know the begininng probably wasn't what you were expecting at all, but I wanted to show how Zoe really cared for Wade even though it took her a while to realize it. Also don't worry Wade and Zow will be together soon:D i promise you. You will only have to wait 1 or 2 more chapters for them to be together. So I hope all of you like this chapter and remember to review! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way or the song Save Me!)**

This chapter will be on Zoe/Wade/George. This chapter is also based on the song Save Me by Elenowen.

* * *

"_Like a cannonball to my chest_

_Her words ripped me in two,"_

"_I wished her all of the best_

_And she wished me the truth_

_So what am I supposed to do?"_

* * *

It was now 6:58 p.m and counting. The sun was beginning to say its farewell for the night and the moon rising to illuminate the twilight. The sun's rays were like the comforting warmth of a sweet embrace, stilling your heart, and causing you to hold your breath for the slightest of moments as the wonderment of the beauty spread across your eyes.

To Dr. Zoe Hart a sunset was an explanation of science, but to Zoe it was a moment of great happiness and beauty. Tonight the sunset was a moment of great nervousness, as her impending date grew closer. She was waiting for the arrival of her used to be prince charming, but now it felt like he was a curse. A curse she felt indebted to. If felt as if her wings were tied and she couldn't be untied until she was set free from the curse. She was Snow white, she need the kiss of her real prince charming to wake her from darkness.

She stood on her porch alone, waiting for when time would stop. Her hands gripping onto the railing, leaving the paint chipping in several places and scratch marks. Her legs and feet firmly planted, getting ready for the worst. Her heart was getting ready for the battle, putting up its swords and shields. She was ready, physically and mentally.

It was 7:00 o'clock, exactly on the dime give or take a couple seconds. She would be soon seeing George Tucker, the towns golden boy walking up the drive way any minute. Her heart was beating out of her chest and it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She wished her prince charming would come and rescue her.

"Save me, Wade."

* * *

"_Now that I've lost all I've known_

_The heavy heart that's inside of me,"_

"_Is sinking like a stone,_

_Sinking like a stone."_

* * *

Every strand of his chestnut colored hair was perfectly in place. Every button was buttoned. There was not a wrinkle insight, his attire was perfect. But he still felt like something was wrong and out of place, he couldn't put his finger on it. George was going on his first date with Zoe and his first date in 15 years for that matter. Lemon was the only woman he had been with and now he was going on a date with Zoe. You could say he was a little bit nervous. George now stood in front of his bathroom mirror staring at himself. He closed his eyes and took in several deep breaths. The cool crisp air revitalized his lungs, if felt as if a new life fluttered inside of him and his heart was open to new love. He opened his eyes, fixed his hair once again and grabbed his car keys.

Once in his car, he turned on the ignition and revved up the engine, his hands gripping at 10 and 2. He sat there for a few moments in silence questioning his actions. Why did he feel so nervous? Zoe was now his and why was he so nervous to go on a simple date? The only reason he came up with was the way his wedding night had ended. With doubt seeping into his mind, his date with Zoe became less of a priority. Instead of driving to Zoe's house, he found himself driving to the Rammer Jammer. At first he didn't realize it, but before he knew it, he saw the bright neon light of the Rammer Jammer sign. He knew once he walked in he would be the center of attention, but he didn't care. He just needed to take the edge off; he didn't plan on staying long.

Taking one deep breath, he pushed open the wooden doors to the Rammer Jammer. It was if every person in town knew he was coming, all eyes were on him. The beat of the music had stopped and every man and women was staring at him. He shifted his wait to either leg and proceeded to walk towards the bar, not looking at a single face. He sat down on a bar stool and proceeded to order a drink. The beat of the music continued and the chatter went on as normal. He desperately wanted to tell everyone what Lemon did that caused him to call off the wedding. But he thought that would just make everything worse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his old high school buddy walking over to him.

"What can I get you George," Wade said as he walked over.

"Ohh Wade, sorry my mind was in another place. I'll just have a shot of Whiskey and leave the bottle."

"Being a big boy today aren't ya," he said pouring his whiskey.

"It's none of your business Wade!"

"Whoa there Tucker, I'm just playin with ya, you don't have to go all postal on me!"

"Well as you probably heard all ready, I called of my wedding to Lemon. So I get the right to drink, ok Wade. Just let me sit and drink, alone."

"Sorry I asked," Wade said as he walked away.

He gulped down his shot of Whiskey and continued on to the bottle. The whiskey felt like a fire in his mouth. He could feel people staring holes into his back, making him drink even more. He couldn't hear them talking about him, but he knew they were. George downed shot after shot of Whiskey; before he knew it the whole bottle was empty. The whiskey made him loose a sense of time and before he knew it 7 o'clock was gone and past. He didn't know when, but he awoke to the weightless feeling of the whiskey bottle in his hand. He looked at the espresso colored bottle and realized he drank every drop. Putting the bottle down, he ran his fingers through his hair as a sign of defeat.

"George… George… hello? Hey George, it's time to close up," a man said faintly

"What time is it?" he said slurring his words. He opened his eyes and found Wade standing right in front of him.

"Well buddy its 11:30."

"Ohh no… it can't be 11:30, I was supposed over at Zoe's by 7," he said as ran out the door.

* * *

"_Like a soldier going off to war,_

_It hurt to let him go."_

"_I did what needed to be done,_

_But now I'm feeling so alone._

_We built a home out of sand."_

* * *

She was like an old broken record; she kept pacing her porch and kept checking her watch. It was now 7:45 p.m and George still wasn't here. Did he forget? Is he standing her up? Frankly she wouldn't mind if he stood her up because that means she wouldn't have to break his heart, but she knew she would have to tell him eventually. She looked out into the distance for any sign of George, but saw nothing but the night sky. She looked over at Wade's empty house, hope filled her heart. She knew it would be a long and difficult road to Wade, but she was ready to take the journey. It took her a while, but she finally realized that George wasn't coming and went inside. She grabbed a bag of chips and burrowed herself into her bed. She gently laid her head on a pillow and wrapped herself in her sheets. She took a big breath in and she could smell the night before. Wade's cologne overpowered Zoe's nose, it smelled of musk, leather, and a scent of alcohol. She held the pillow up to her face and she couldn't let it go. The scent of Wade made her drift off in a deep sleep; dreaming of her and Wade together.

* * *

"_But the tide kept coming strong,_

_Broken back and calloused hands."_

"_I can only stand so long,_

_Now all my hope is gone."_

* * *

All he wanted to do was go to sleep. It had been a long shift at the Rammer Jammer and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He forced his body to get out of his car and walk towards his front door. Before heading inside he looked over at Zoe's house and was relieved not to see George's car there. That sight gave him somewhat of a good feeling, but he still hurt inside. He turned the key and walked inside. He took off his shirt and fell onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, but he still fell asleep with Zoe on his mind.

* * *

Knock…Knock…Knock…

"Zoe I know you're in there, hello?" she heard a voice calling from the front door.

She looked over at the bright red numbers of her clock and it read 12:00 a.m. Who would be knocking at her door this late? She knew it wasn't Wade or Lavon, but then she realized it could only be one person, George. She slowly rose out of bed and looked out the window to make sure it George and not some crazy person. He stood there with his clothes disheveled, his hair a mess, and it looked like he was going to pass out. She slowly walked over to the door and turned the brass knob.

"Uhh George what are you doing here so late?" she said a little annoyed.

"Zoe… I'm so sorry I forgot about our date," he said slurring his words.

"George are you drunk?"

"I had a few drinks."

"More like many drinks George, I can smell the alcohol on your breath!"

"Zoe can I just come and talk to you about what happened, please!"

"Fine, come on in," she said gritting her teeth.

"Thank you so much Zoe," he said as he headed for the couch. Zoe walked over and positioned herself in a chair opposite George. For a while they just sat in silence, before George started to talk.

"So I know you're probably pretty mad about me forgetting about our date."

"Yeah George I'm a little pissed," she said angrily. "I had planned everything and I stood outside for 2 hours waiting for you. What went through your mind to make you forget a thing like this?"

"I know Zoe and I don't really know what caused me to forget, but I'm really sorry," he said. "I think it was the fact that I've only been with one woman in my whole life and this date just made me nervous. That's why I ended up at the Rammer Jammer instead of your house."

"And that's why you're drunk?"

"Yeah… that's why I'm drunk," he said looking at the ground. "Zoe I would really like to make this up to you and I know a normal date wouldn't be enough, so would like to take a trip back to New Orleans with me?"

"Ohh George that's so nice of you, but I don't think I can, I have to work."

"Zoe you can take the week off, it's not that big of a deal,' he smiled

"I can't George, I'm sorry," she said as she got up.

"How come all of a sudden you don't want to go with me, a minute ago you were angry about me missing our date. Zoe what's going on?"

This is what Zoe didn't want to have to tell George. This was the conversation she had been dreading since she realized she loved Wade. Things were racing a mile a minute in Zoe's brain and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "I can't tell him now, but I have to otherwise I can't be with Wade." She realized what she had to do; she had to tell George the whole truth.

"George… there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Zoe?"

"George… I can't be with you anymore; I'm in love with someone else."

"Wait what!" he said with a blank look on his face.

"George you have no idea how much I had loved you, I really did. A week ago, I would have already been packed for New Orleans by now." she said. "The truth is George, the night that you had kissed me; I was already with someone else."

"How could you do this?" he said with his face contorted.

"George you have to understand that you broke my heart when you chose Lemon over me. After that I didn't think you still had feelings for me, so that's why I was with someone else. And I defiantly didn't think you would call of your wedding for me!"

"I am really, really sorry that it happened this way, I never wanted it to happen this way!"

By now George was silent, Zoe reached her hand out to him, but he ran out the door. She ran out after him trying to get him to stop, but he had already stopped. When she saw him standing there, she knew the fight wasn't over.

* * *

"_What the hell is wrong with you Zoe!" a man yelled in the distance._

"_This is not my fault, I didn't ask you to call off your wedding!" a woman yelled._

"_How is this not your fault?" the man yelled again._

All of the screaming and yelling had awakened him; he lay in his bed with his eyes open now. He rolled over and tried to look out his bedroom window, but couldn't see who was screaming and yelling. Thinking that it would be over in a minute he went back to sleep.

"_I ended my marriage to be with you Zoe and you tell me that you're in love with someone else now!" the man screamed._

Becoming annoyed now, Wade got out of bed to see who it was. He walked over to his front window. He couldn't see much, but he defiantly saw two figures in the dark. Looking closer he could see a man and a woman. All of a sudden he realized it could only be one person, Zoe. She was having a fight with golden boy Tucker. From the noise, Wade defiantly knew it was serious. To be on the safe side, he kept watching so he knew Zoe would be alright. As he kept watching, he noticed that George had grabbed her arm and he wasn't letting go. The terrified look on Zoe's face enraged Wade.

"That's it," he said as went running towards Zoe.

* * *

"George let go of my arm now, your scaring me!" she yelled.

"I won't let it go until you tell me who you're in love with!"

"Let go of her," Wade yelled from a distance.

"Wade is that you?"Zoe said.

"I said let go of her Tucker," he said now at George's side.

"Or what Wade."

With one fluid move, Wade's right arm came out of nowhere and landed against George's face. Zoe didn't even see the first punch, it happened that quickly. George now lay on the ground with a bloody nose. He was still lying on the ground when Wade attacked him for the second time. This time his punches were full of anger and hatred. Zoe just stood there, watching both men.

"Wade stop it, that's enough!" she yelled as she yanked Wade off of George. Wade now turned to face Zoe.

"Did he hurt you, are you alright?" Wade asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm alright, thank you Wade." By now George was stumbling to get up.

"Tucker you stay away from her or I'll hurt you, ya hear me?" Wade said holding on to Zoe.

"No… No, you'll never get me to leave Zoe alone," George called from his car

Both Wade and Zoe watched as George drove into the distance. Now they were all alone, standing next to each other face to face. They stood there for awhile, before they said something at the same time.

"I love you."

* * *

_"You are the place where I belong,_

_I'll never know where I went wrong."_

_"Forever I am holding on_

_To the hope of you."_

* * *

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been moving this past week, so I didnt really get a chance to write at all. I would have to say that this chapter is one of my favorites. this chapter is mainly how Zoe breaks up with George and tells him the truth about the whole thing. Also I don't want people to say that George was a little violent, that was the only way I could get Wade to rescue Zoe in a way. George won't be violent in any of the other chapters. So I hope you guys are happy with Wade rescuing Zoe and them telling each other that they still love each other. So Wade and Zoe are officilly together! the next chapter you will get more of the Zade fluff. Please, Please review it makes me smile:D thanks!

**NOTICE:** I will be gone the week of Aug. 1 - Aug 8 for vacation, so i will not be able to update that week. I will try to update before I leave! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way!)**

This chapter will mainly be on Zoe/Wade

* * *

"I love you."

The three simple words that could change someone's life forever. No matter how hard they tried to deny their love for each other, they always found a way back to each other. They stood only inches away from each other, there're faces almost touching. Their eyes locked on each other and only them. They didn't have to tell each other what was happening, they already knew. If felt as if this was supposed to happen from the beginning, they were always going to end up together. There were no rules, books, or words to describe what just happened.

She now stood in front of the man who stole her heart. The only man that with one glance could make her heart melt. The only man who made her feel more than your regular city girl and the only man to make her feel like the real Zoe. She had never felt this way about someone before. It was like all the previous relationships she had were meaningless. Her heart had been broken for some time, but it was now whole again.

She couldn't help, but stare at Wade at that very moment. He just seemed so perfect; like the way his shirt hugged his muscular frame. The way his smile could light up the darkest of rooms. The warm feeling she got whenever he touched her skin. The way he could make her laugh even when she was angry with him. The way his sandy blonde hair shined in the moon light just now. He was perfect to her and she didn't care what people thought of him. He was hers and she was his.

Coming back to reality, his hands now started to make their way around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She never had felt safer when she was in Wade's arms; she wanted to stay there forever. Her gaze meeting his felt like lightning. She could feel his breath against her skin, making it tingle, and their lips about meet.

"Wade before this goes any further, I just need to say something," she said drawing away from the kiss. "I want to say I'm sorry for what I did to you; I wish I would have realized my feelings for you earlier. I wish that I hadn't caused you so much pain and heartbreak," she said with tears in her eyes. "If I were you, I would never forgive myself for what I did to you."

"Hey hold on now, no need for cryin," he said wiping her tears away. He gently cupped his hands around her face and looked in to her eyes. "Zoe Hart the only pain that you caused me was the fact that I had to be away from you and not seeing that smile of yours. The truth is that I get weak just thinking about you, that's how much I love you. And I don't care what happened the other night, that was the past and this is the future. The only thing that is important right now is that we're together."

"That's just it, how do you love me after all of the things I've done to you?"

"I have and I will always love you and that will never change. From the night I first met you, I knew you were different from all of the girls I had been with before," he said with a smile. "From those short shorts that drove me crazy every day of my life to the smile on your face, I will always love you." She took his hand in hers and pulled him in closer to her, when she whispered something in his ear.

"Have I ever told you Mr. Wade Kinsella that you have stolen my heart," she said with a devilish grin.

"Well did I ever tell you Dr. Zoe Hart that you've had my heart from the first time I saw you," he said returning her grin.

Slowly, he removed a strand of hair from her face, staring straight into her eyes. Slowly their faces began to move towards each other. The taste of his sweet minty breath enchanted her. His soft lips seemed to fit perfectly in hers, making her heart flutter uncontrollably. He was so gentle, so cautious. It was only a moment before he pulled away, smiling. He now ran his hands up her back and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a long time and for the short chapter. I was on vaccation for a week and when I came back I had major writers block! and thats why this chapter is short. Basically this chapter is what happens between Zoe and Wade after chapter 4. I hope all you are happy with all of the Zade fluff:D. Please, Please remeber to review, it makes me smile knowing that you like the story. Also i promise that the next chapter will be longer:D thank you.

**NOTICE:** I am starting school again so updates will be fewer. I will try one chapter a week, but it might be a chapter every two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way!)**

This chapter will be mainly based on Zoe/Wade.

* * *

His eyes awoke with a flutter just as the sun bathed him in sunlight. He now lay on his side with the love of his life tangled up in his arms. He tilted his head down to find Zoe sound asleep, making him smile. The way her brown hair fell perfectly; not a strand out of place. He gently glided his rough hand across her soft skin, making her stir. He cautiously placed soft kisses along her neck and forehead. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was absolutely beautiful and finally his. He could finally call Zoe Hart his and only his. The memories from the night before warmed his heart; the pain he had once bared was lost and gone forever. The tiny fractures in his heart were gone, Zoe's love had healed his heart, and he was whole again. He couldn't help but think that the other night is what caused them to be together now. In the end he didn't care as long he was with Zoe.

A low and deep rumble roared from his stomach. Recalling the night before, Wade realized that he hadn't eaten in over 12 hours and was in desperate need of food. Realizing that his stomach wasn't letting up, he needed to get to Lavon's quick. Not wanting to wake Zoe, he strategically loosened his arm away from her grip. He picked up his scattered remains of clothing and put them on. Before leaving, he wrote Zoe a note and placed it on the bed stand. "Went to go make us some breakfast, be back in 10, Wade." He grabbed his things and walked out the door.

* * *

Slowly, he opened the back door and looked for anyone in sight. Not seeing Lavon, he proceeded to make breakfast. He cracked 4 eggs into a bowl, scrambled them and poured them into a piping hot pan. While the eggs cooked, he cooked the bacon. Lastly he cut up all different kinds of fruit and made a fruit salad. With everything almost complete, Wade took out a tray and 2 plates with all the fixings. Not paying attention, he didn't hear Lavon walk in.

"Am I seeing this correctly? Is Wade Kinsella actually making breakfast? I didn't even know you knew how to make breakfast."

"Whoa there Lavon you scared me," he said looking away.

"So… why are you making breakfast for two?" he said mentioning towards the second plate.

"Uhh… it's for someone else."

"Ohh I see let me guess you're not going to tell me."

"Yup."

"So moving on now… did you hear about the wedding? I'm only asking because you've been a little M.I.A the past few days."

"Yeah I heard about it," he said quietly. He was trying so hard to sound convincing, he even tensed up his face and jaw. Not sure on whether he should tell Lavon, he decided to keep Zoe a secret.

"Zoe also told me what happened, Wade."

"Did she now, well since you already know, there's not much more to say."

"You want to talk?"

"No no really," he said with enthusiasm. "This has been a great talk Lavon, but I gotta go," he said grabbing the breakfast.

"Wade come on… I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help Lavon; I can do it on my own."

"Wade wait don't leave…" he yelled before wade walked out the door.

* * *

Placing one foot in front of another, Wade slowly walked up Zoe's front porch. He set the breakfast on the table and headed towards the bedroom. Peeking through the half closed door, he could see her still sound asleep and tangled up in the sheets. Inch by inch he pushed open the door, careful not to wake her. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed with her. Drawing her close to him, he nuzzled his face into her neck. He lifted his hand and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She slowly turned on her side and lifted her heavy eyelids. Her big brown eyes shined in the sun, making them look like jewels. The corners of her lips curled as she smiled, her lips about to form words.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Long enough for me to make us breakfast," he said smiling.

"You made breakfast?"

"Hey now, I know how to make breakfast!"

"Wade that was really sweet of you, thank you," she said as she pressed her lips against his.

"I could definitely get used to this," he said smiling.

"Me to," she laughed.

He instinctively pulled her closer to him, running his hands up her back. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, gripping the back his neck. Their lips only inches apart, when Wade whispered in her ear.

"You know our breakfast is getting cold," he said with a giant smirk. "Wouldn't want to miss the most important meal of the day now would we?"

"We can always reheat it," she said as she crashed her lips against his.

"You got it Doc!" he said in between kisses. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her face closer to his and the sweet taste of her lips lingered on his. She took her sweet time unbuttoning his plaid shirt making Wade want her even more. They didn't leave the bed for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"You know we should probably get up Wade, its 11:30 a.m."

"C'mon 10 more minutes!" he said whining.

"No I think we really need to get up this time, plus I'm starving!"

"Well you can have a cold breakfast."

"That actually sounds great, good thing you made breakfast," she said giggling.

"Take my hand," he said placing her hand in his. Once out of bed and dressed, he led her into the front room, where two plates of cold food awaited.

"Wow you made all of this while I was asleep?"

"Yup"

"This is amazing Wade, I can't believe you did this for me!"

"Well I wanted to do it for you."

"You really do know how to make a girl special," she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She walked over to the table where the plate of food laid and dug in.

"This food is really good Wade."

"Really? Glad you like it," he said as he started to eat. "So… I thought we should talk about this now than later."

"Is there something wrong?" she said a little worried.

"Oh no everything is great… I was just wondering if you wanted to let everyone know about us. I mean the town will probably find out sooner or later."

"Yeah news gets around fast here in Bluebell."

"Also… if I am your boyfriend or not," he said quietly. Putting the plate down, she slowly walked over to wade and rested her face against his chest.

"Wade of course you are my boyfriend, I don't want you to even question that. I mean after everything that we've been through, I'd be crazy not to call you my boyfriend. As for letting everyone else know, they can find out for themselves, I don't want to hide you or our relationship."

"Alrighty then!" he said kissing her forehead.

"I know you try to act all tough and mean on the outside, but I know inside you are a softy," she smiled.

She quickly tried to escape from his grasp, but failed when he ran after her and grabbed at her waist. He turned her around, so that she now faced him. Titling her chin up, he placed a sweet kiss on her. Suddenly she was up in the air, as Wade scooped her up and put her over his shoulders.

"Wade put me down!" she squealed.

"No can do missy," he said laughing. With one fluid move, he gently threw her onto the bed and jumped on after her.

"What was that for?" she said laughing.

"I thought it would be fun," he said smirking. Amidst all of the laughing and kissing, someone knocked on Zoe's wooden door.

"I wonder who that could be."

"Ohh no missy I'm going to get the door this time, we all know what happened last time," he said getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

She laid there for a couple of minutes before she heard Wade's voice getting louder. She got out of bed and walked towards the front door where she could see Wade standing there. Hearing her footsteps, he quickly turned his head towards her.

"Zoe I want you to go back into the room, please."

"Wade who is it?" she said pushing past Wade to get to the door. There before her stood her used to be prince charming.

"Hey Zoe"

"George?"

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a while, school is drowning me with homework. This chapter is about Zoe and Wade being more like a normal couple and not dealing with all of the emotions and heartbreak. I hope all of you are happy with all of the Zade fluff, I put lots of it in this chapter. Please, Please remember to review it makes me smile:D Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**(I do not own Hart of Dixie or any of its characters in any way!)**

This chapter will be mainly based on Zoe/Wade

* * *

"Hey Zoe"

"George what are you doing here?"

"You were just about to leave, weren't ya George," Wade said trying to take Zoe back inside.

"Please Zoe I need to talk to you," George pleaded.

"Fine… I'll talk to you George," Zoe said. Before George left the porch to follow Zoe, Wade grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"If you even think about laying a finger on her, you'll regret it George I mean it!"

"Let go of me Wade, I'm not here to fight you," George said yanking Wade's hand off of his shirt. Wade watched him leisurely walk down the old porch steps and head towards Zoe, his Zoe. It took every ounce of his whole being not to strike him again. He slowly walked inside and shut the door. He perched himself near the window, making sure nothing would happen to Zoe.

* * *

She stopped about 20 feet away from her house and waited for George to catch up with her. She slowly turned around to face him; her heart was beating out of her chest. She stood their quietly and waited for his mouth to form words.

"Zoe… I don't know where to begin, but you don't know how sorry I am. I can understand if you'll never forgive me, I did a horrible thing you."

"George you don't need to say you're sorry, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You broke off your wedding for me and I fell for someone else."

"No, Zoe don't say you're sorry, I am the one who thought if I broke off my wedding we could live happily ever after. It was unrealistic."

"It wasn't unrealistic George; I thought we could have lived happily ever after as well."

"Hmm… Zoe Hart you always know what to say," George said with a chuckle. "You know I better get going, I think Wade's giving me the stink eye," he said nodding towards the house. They both turned around to see Wade now looking out the screen door.

"I guess this is goodbye Zoe Hart," he said as he gently kissed her on the cheek. He slowly turned around and started to walk towards his car, just as he was going to climb in, he turned around to face Zoe.

"Zoe…take care him, love him and cherish him. He's never loved someone like this before, he may seem strong on the outside, but he's so fragile on the inside," George said before he got in his car and drove off.

Zoe stood there until she couldn't see George's car anymore; she slowly turned around and headed towards the house. While walking towards the house, she kept replaying what George had just said to her in her head. She realized that for the whole time she had known Wade, she knew nothing about his family, besides his dad. Has Wade lived in Bluebell his whole life? What caused his dad to become known as the town drunk? What happened to Wade's mom? These were all the questions that Zoe kept running through her head. Before reaching the steps, she could see Wade pacing back and forth through the window. There before her stood a man that loved her unconditionally, a man she had turned down numerous times, and a man she had waited for her whole life. Why did she know nothing about Wade? Right then and there, she was going to make it her mission to find out more about his family.

She stood there for a few more moments before she walked in to the house. She closed the door softly and headed towards the bedroom, where Wade awaited nervously. She walked in to find Wade's back facing the door and him staring out the window. She carefully walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her face into his back; his body jumping at the touch of her skin. It seemed almost instinctive when he grabbed on to her hands tightly, not wanting to let go. They both stood there for awhile in silence, enjoying the touch of each other's skin, when they finally spoke.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey… how did things go with George?" Wade said.

"Things will probably be a little rough right now, but I'm sure things will get better over time. More importantly, how are you dealing with this? I know you must have hated me talking to George."

"I'd have to admit, the only thing stopping me from hitting George was you, but I'm good now," he said with a devilish grin.

"Hmm…sure you are," she said laughing. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well I actually have to work at the Rammer Jammer tonight, but I can call in sick."

"Wade come on I don't want you to miss work for me, plus I can always come by later," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure, I don't mind!"

"Wade Kinsella I'm serious! Now go get ready before I make you," Zoe said pushing Wade towards the bathroom.

"Ok Doc… I'm taking a shower… if you want to come and join me," he said with a giant smirk.

"I'll race you," Zoe said running after Wade towards the bathroom.

* * *

He walked into the Rammer Jammer with the biggest smile on his face and not a care in the world. He had just gotten the girl of his dreams; nothing could bring him down now. He walked behind the bar and proceeded to get ready for the busy night.

"What's up with you?" Shelly asked.

"Ohh nothing…it's just been a great day," he smiled to himself.

"Well whatever it is keep it up, we got a busy night." Shelly said carrying a round of drinks to a nearby table.

"Hey Wade," Lavon yelled across the room as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey Lavon, what can I get you?"

"A beer will be just fine, thanks."

"Sorry for skipping out on ya this morning, I had a thing."

"Nah… no hurt no foul," Lavon said with a chuckle. "So…how was Zoe?"

"Whoa wait wha…,"

"Wade you don't have to hide it, I know about you two."

"Ahh how did you find out, we haven't really told anyone yet."

"She told me a few days ago and when I saw you this morning cooking breakfast I instantly knew. In all of the years that I've known you Wade Kinsella, I never once seen you make breakfast, so I just put the pieces together."

"Ohh ok… well the cats out of the bag now, Zoe and I are together," he said laughing.

"I always knew you two had something special," Lavon said.

"So did I," he said smiling.

Wade continued the rest of his shift by serving drinks and talking to Lavon. It was getting late and Lavon had to leave, leaving Wade, Shelly, and few other Bluebellians at the Rammer Jammer. It was almost the end of his shift when Zoe walked through the Rammer Jammer doors. His eyes lit up instantly when he saw her, she was so beautiful. She slowly walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey babe," Wade said. He leaned in closer to her, slowly pressing his lips against hers, causing an explosion of emotions.

"Whoa did you miss me?" she said giggling.

"Always," he said leaning in for another peck on the lips.

"You ready to go?"

"Ya let's go," Wade said. Extending his arm, he wrapped it tightly around Zoe's waist, not letting go. They walked arm in arm towards the door, looking as happy as ever.

"Goodbye you two lovebirds," Shelly said to the couple as they walked out the door.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long long wait! I had alot of things going on, but now I'm Back! I hope you all didn't forget about my story! Chapter 7 is mainly about Zoe/Wade and all of the emotions of being a new couple. I hope all of you like the fluff. Lastly, thank you for all of the sweet reviews! it makes me happy knowing you like my story.


End file.
